1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal, and in particular, to an apparatus and method for providing a real-time audio and video service (or multimedia service) in a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, some improved mobile terminals have been developed having a short message service (SMS), such as for example, stock market information services and sports information services. This short message service, however, is available only with short characters, and cannot support moving images and audio information such as from a VOD (Video-On-Demand) system. That is, the existing short message service enables the mobile terminal to access a specific web site which provides only character information and still images as its contents. Thus, the prior art mobile terminals cannot function as a web phone.